In the past, various types of machines have been used as the banknote recognition and counting machine adapted for recognizing and counting the banknotes. In general, the banknote recognition and counting machine includes a casing, a placing unit adapted for placing thereon the banknotes and feeding such placed banknotes, one by one, into the casing, a recognition and counting unit provided in the casing and adapted for recognizing and counting the banknotes, respectively fed into the casing from the placing unit, and a stacking unit adapted for stacking therein the banknotes that have been recognized and counted by the recognition and counting unit and then fed to the stacking unit. Further, a control unit is provided to this banknote recognition and counting machine, such that a count result on the banknotes is sent to this control unit from the recognition and counting unit. In this case, information concerning a recognition result on the banknotes recognized by the recognition and counting unit is outputted by an output unit. For instance, a printer is used as the output unit, and the information concerning the recognition result on the banknotes recognized by the recognition and counting unit, more specifically, the number of the banknotes for each denomination of money or total amount of money of the banknotes, respectively recognized by the recognition and counting unit, is printed by this printer.
Further, in the case of outputting a count result on coins as well as outputting the count result on the banknotes, an external machine or device, such as a personal computer or the like, is provided. Namely, in this case, the banknote recognition and counting machine adapted for recognizing and counting the banknotes and a coin recognition and counting machine adapted for recognizing and counting the coins are respectively connected with the external machine, and the information concerning the count result on the banknotes is sent to the external machine from the banknote recognition and counting machine, while the information concerning the count result on the coins is sent to the same external machine from the coin recognition and counting machine. Thus, the information concerning the count result on the banknotes and the information concerning the count result on the coins are respectively outputted from the same external machine.
In addition, as another approach for outputting the count result on the coins as well as outputting the count result on the banknotes, one method, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,279B or JP6-36207B2, has been known. More specifically, in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,279B, a money handling machine, which is adapted for counting the banknotes by using a banknote counting unit as well as adapted for counting the coins by measuring the mass of the coins by using a coin balance, is disclosed. Meanwhile, in the JP6-36207B2, a money deposit machine, which includes the banknote recognition and counting machine and coin recognition and counting machine and is thus adapted for counting the banknotes by using the banknote recognition and counting machine as well as adapted for counting the coins by using the coin recognition and counting machine, is disclosed.